Thousand Editors
We, the Thousand Editors are the Tzeentchian Overlords of this site, but nobody knows it, not even some of our own members. We work together in hopes that Tzeentch will decided to crap all over the guy next to us so that maybe our plots will work. We also control the wiki from the shadows. However the real question is... do we really exist? We control your mind, so you can't be sure that what you are reading is actually true. Furthermore perception is reality, so this could all be a figment of your imagination, or that could simply be what we want you to think. Are we a conspiracy, a paranoid delusion? You can't possibly know... Probably best to assume we're real though... I bet you're confused now... Come to think of it I'm kind of confused... ... JUST AS PLANNED!!! To signify their allegiance to the Tousand Editors members should add the Thousand Editors badge to their User Profile. To do so you simply type at the top of your profile page. Members *Supahbadmarine - The leader of the Thousand Editors. Supah is the power behind the throne on 40k Fanon Wiki. He became as such because there was not one yet, and he felt the need to. He is constantly forming complex plots. He does this out of boredom, and because as a true Tzeentchian it is expected of him. His minions are everywhere. In fact there is a good chance that you are one of his minions and don't know it. *Van Talos- A powerful psyker who uses plot twists and contradictions to bring down empires and armies. He can use his psychic powers to trick people and suggest subtle messages and meanings. By joining forces with Tzeentch he plans on creating his greatest plot twist ever possible... Everyone is dead. *Ultyrul - An immensely depressed sorcerer of “The Scourged” traitor warband following a humiliating defeat at the hands of teenage angst given terrible and bodily form, Ultyrul joined the thousand scribes following an e-mail from the warp of which he saw an opportunity to regain his status as a respectable and feared psyker of the 41st millennium. While as insane as the rest of his legion due to the constant stream of lies and truths formulating in his head; not helped by the fact he believes everything is against him…(THAT CHAIR SPEAKS LIES!!!), This serves as his primary advantage in the group being insane meaning that he can easily traverse the impractical bastion with ease, becoming its guardian, keeper and housemaid for the period that the scribes are away. Insane, depressed and near irrelevant, Ultyrul in nonetheless a follower of the changer and schemes his way to power like the rest of the other members, albeit in a dark corner. *Vivaporius - Expect little from this user. He is an enigma that wishes to remain mysterious. Spooky. *LegionXIII: While not strictly a member of the Thousand Editors, This Ultramarine was brought forward into the Fourty-first Millenium with his Chapter of thousand Space Marines to disrupt the Imperium's workings by the great lord of change. Now, known as the Azure Scribe, he carries with him the great Endless Scroll, detailing each and every event that happens in the galaxy, every change to the status quo made by it's scurrying insects. *Registered Scribe - Once a powerful psyker of the Tzeentch, the one deemed Scribe has since been corrupted and mutated into a former version of himself. The one deemed Scribe is now hunched over a table in his quarters, constantly scribbling down sigils onto parchments, and has fitted himself a cloak made out of these parchments. Rarely does anyone come to visit the one deemed Scribe, mainly because they can never find him in his room because hundreds of parchments and papers hang from the ceiling, making Scribe's room a maze in itself. Yet still he writes, always seeking to create new spells and enchantments that will further the Thousand Editors. Headquarters The Impractical Bastion The official headquarters for the Thousand Editors. The Impractical Bastion is not an actual edifice, but rather an ideological construct located in the Maze of Tzeentch that was created by Supahbadmarine when he founded the Thousand Editors. Supahbadmarine used many powerful Sorcerous rituals, and made many profane pacts to stabalize the Warp enough so that even mortals can survive in it. A sub-dimension within Tzeentch's realm the Bastion is spacially infinate, with an unlimited number of rooms and corridors, some of which are infinite as well. To add to this the locations that the doors and hallways lead to within the fortress often change. As such nobody outside the Thousand Editors could hope to navigate the Bastion... As a matter of fact the Thousand Editors can't either, Supah included. Even the location of the Bastion's one and only bathroom is as elusive as a shadow in the dark. As a result the Thousand Editors rarely use the Bastion, opting instead to meet at their sub-Headquarters, the Fateshakers Hotel and Casino. However as a condition of its construction Supah swore a binding, Sorcerous oath to Tzeentch that the Thousand Editors would hold a meeting in the Bastion's Great Hall every ten years. Supah quickly regretted making this oath, as it can take weeks for an individual member to locate and reach the Great Hall, and significantly longer for the Thousand Editors to congregate. As a result Supah has to routinely manipulate time in the Warp to make sure that they are able to hold the meeting on time. Fateshakers Hotel and Casino Relics Dress of the Untouchable A powerful garment that was presented as gift to the Thousand Editors by Tzeentch. The Relic grants a rare power to those that adorn themselves with it. Who so ever wears this relic will find that their endeavors can not be foiled by the Machinations of anyone, including Tzeentch. Since the Thousand Editors are constantly plotting against each other out of boredom, and they fear the capricious whims of Tzeentch this relic provides an invaluable edge. Despite this it is rarely used. This is because despite Supah's emphatic claims that it is actually a robe, there is no mistaking the fact that it truly is a dress. As such none of the Thousand Editors can stand the shame of wearing it for too long. Still occasionally one of the Editors will take it out of storage, and use it to make sure his scheme goes off without a hitch. All the while Tzeentch laughs his ass off in the Warp. Staff of Contradictions. One of the most powerful relics in the galaxy the Staff of Contradictions is able to boost the psychic powers of a psyker by tenfold. sadly however the staff has a habit of doing the opposite of what the psychic ability was meant to do. This results in offensive powers healing and summoning rituals going in reverse. Any attempt to try and double guess the staff and it will usually end up back firing on the psyker. This staff has lead to many amusing times such as When Van Talos tried to banish a Emperor class titan but somehow summoned a dozen of them.... Sure people laughed but things turned so so horribly bad.... Bathroom of the Unforeseeable While the impractical bastion’s one bathroom is indeed perhaps one of the most complex lavatories in the immaterial ocean to even gain access to, with the bastions consistently changing hallways and corridors making an exhibition to the toiletries a fools quest, its purpose is not as its name suggests. Having been initially crafted by the oracle of change himself, Fateweaver had designed the bathroom to be a direct link to the well of souls itself for the sub-standard purpose of watching the space-time continuum while taking a shower or otherwise. Unfortunately the right hand of tzeentch had not been specific on the proportions of size to the architectures (although all agree that the horrors would have screwed up the design in one way or another) and as such was unable to enter within the bathroom area, giving it to the thousand editors as more or less a practical joke given the bastions habit of concealing it. On the odd occasion that an individual is able to find the unforeseeable bathroom, they will find a place of such grandeur and comfort it’s hard to leave (well…that’s the general idea, nobody comes back see?). As well as being even more comfortable that even Supah’s quarters , the bathroom still maintains a direct link to the Well of Souls, allowing any who look into the main toilet’s bowl a glimpse of the future…..if they do not go insane in the process. Supah himself once led an exhibition to find the lavatories with the entire Thousand Editor warband in the hopes of obtaining its secrets, although as always it met with failure. He still attempts to turn his Dress of the untouchable back from pink to blue even now. History 18.3.2013- The Tardirian Sandbox Skrmish One of the first major battles caused by the Thousand Editors, the Tardarian Sandbox Skirmish was a long and bloody war caused by the mastermind planning of OrkMarine and Master Supah. The event took place on the Tardarian Sandbox with the heretical Tardir using the place to create and plan his secret weapons such as Morbus, the Fallen Hunters, Inductos Corpulus, Black Lions, Cobalt Warriors and the Dark Wolves. Seeing these weapons being built as a threat OrkMarine decided to go on the attack. Through a series of planned out events and with the wise words of Supah helping him OrkMarine was able to cause a 7 way war between the forcers of Khorne, Slaanesh, Tzeentch, Nurgle, Space Wolves, Chaos Undivided and the fearful flying Spaghetti Monster. While the battle raged Supah and OrkMarine watched as there eneimes evil creatons were destroyed in the bloodthirsty war they created. 23.5.2013- Chat crash chaos Orchestrated by two prominent Thousand editors masterminds, Master Shadow Warrior OrkMarine, and well of course Tzeentch. The chat suddenly died on the members of the 40K fanon causing panic among its inhabitants, panic Tzeentchians thrive in. In a ghostly blog, this panic was wide spread, until the wise words of MSW came to enlighten them of the situation, which of course was just as planned. These words caused a war between the members of the 40K fanon, while the Thousand editors watched and laughed as they traded the word ‘gee’ with each other, and claimed to manipulate one and other. When this chaos finally ended, and the breath of most Thousands editors members extinguished, a debate was held on who the true master mind was. This of course was Tzeentch himself (obviously) as without him, reality wouldn’t have been made…which in turn meant internet wouldn’t have been made…and chat wouldn’t have been made… and…well you know. Category:User Factions